Daphné
by Urban miss
Summary: L'histoire, parfois effrayante, le plus souvent lamentablement ridicule, d'une planche à pain rousse qui débarque sur Radio Rock. "Rappelles-moi pourquoi on t'a engagée ?" "Parce que vous êtes pas fichus de passer le moindre coup de balai, bande de-" "D'ACCORD, J'AI COMPRIS."
1. Introduction

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà, je suis nouvelle sur le site, et ceci est l'introduction de ma toute première fanfiction. J'espère être lue et qui sait, appréciée ?…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Où l'on rencontre une fille bizarre et déterminée.

Bah, l'héroïne, quoi.

Daphné Rickett se considérait comme une fille patiente. Vraiment. Elle avait tout de même passé 17 ans de sa vie auprès de ses parents SANS commettre de meurtre.  
Bon, en contrepartie, elle devait bien admettre qu'une bonne partie de sa santé mentale s'était évanouie quelque part dans les méandres profonds et inexplorés de son cerveau.  
Mais pour en revenir à notre sujet, oui, Daphné avait développé tout au long de son enfance et son adolescence des trésors de patience dont Gandhi ne pourrait que rêver : elle s'était occupée de sa (*tousse* SALOPE DE *tousse*) petite sœur pendant que ses géniteurs allaient se plaindre de leur affreuse petite fille dans une quelconque fête de la haute société, avait passé 7 ans (7 PUTAINS D'ANNEES) dans l'école privée où on l'avait inscrite de force, avait travaillé assez pour conserver une moyenne honorable et obtenir son bac avec la mention Très bien, s'était trouvé un job pour pouvoir se payer ses cigarettes, ses vinyles et sa radio adorée, et avait même réussi à faire accepter à ses parents son athéisme, chose dont elle était particulièrement fière. Mais surtout, pendant toutes ces années, elle n'avait jamais élevé la voix contre qui que ce soit de sa famille (sauf sa petite sœur. Mais c'était justifié, parce qu'être une peste à ce point-là, ce n'était même plus de la mesquinerie, ça tenait du machiavélisme).  
Alors, lorsque le jour de ses 18 ans arriva, Daphné ne se posa pas la question de savoir si elle restait ou non.  
Ses valises étaient prêtes depuis des semaines.

* * *

« Alors, réserve de fringues, réserve de spéculoos, cigarettes, argent, papiers, trousse de toilette, radio, vinyles… Normalement c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »  
Daphné finit par fermer son unique bagage après une énième vérification. Enfin, c'était le grand soir. La libération. La possibilité d'un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie, et peut-être même une nouvelle Daphné, qui sait ? Mais là n'était pas le principal.  
Elle laissa son regard se promener sur ce qui bientôt ne serait plus sa chambre. Les murs colorés d'un beige sobre et ennuyeux, qu'elle avait pris soin de dénuder de tous ses précieux posters des Who, des Beatles, Led Zeppelin, Queen, The Rolling Stones, et tant d'autres. Ces affiches, elle les emmèneraient avec elle, sans laisser aucune trace, aucun indice de sa présence. Elle scruta les moindres détails de cette pièce dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée de si nombreuses fois, pour pleurer, pour rire, pour danser, pour écouter de la musique, pour fumer, pour vivre, mais surtout pour échapper à la routine des disputes familiales à propos de son avenir. Elle savait que le plus grand rêve de ses parents était de la voir devenir médecin, mais elle ne désirait pas poursuivre ce genre d'études : classiques, monotones, et en plus de ça difficiles. Elle, d'un autre côté, voulait simplement profiter de la vie : voyager, rencontrer des centaines de personnes différentes, avec des cultures, des personnalités différentes entendre des musiques et goûter des plats du monde entier, et par-dessus tout, s'amuser. Elle avait bien conscience que ses rêves étaient similaires à ceux de la moitié de sa génération, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, et même si elle se doutait bien qu'elle aurait besoin de faire des études et de travailler un jour ou l'autre, elle avait décidé de prendre une année pour enfin s'éloigner de son étouffant cocon familial et faire ce qui lui plaisait avec ses amis.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la petite horloge grise clouée au mur au-dessus de son lit. Il ne s'agissait plus que de quelques minutes… Quelques secondes…

"AND FREEDOM IS MINE , BITCHES !"

Daphné s'autorisa une petite danse de la joie, seule dans sa chambre, à minuit (ce qui, une fois formulé comme ça, peut paraître pour le moins étrange) avant d'empoigner fermement sa valise et de claquer la porte de sa chambre pour quitter immédiatement la maison où elle avait vécu 18 ans de cauchemar.

« Daphné ! Pourrais-tu si ce n'est pas trop te demander m'expliquer ce que tu fiches sur le pas de la porte en pleine nuit ?»

… En tout cas plus ou moins immédiatement.

« Euh… Uiiii, maman, ne t'énerves pas… couina-t-elle avant de se ressaisir (elle était majeure, bon sang, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait à présent !), je veux dire, ça ne te regarde pas, maintenant que j'ai 18 ans, je peux aller où je veux, à l'heure que je veux, na ! »  
Un gros silence s'ensuivit au cours duquel Daphné se maudit intérieurement pour son piètre talent d'argumentation. Sa mère poussa un soupir.  
« Tu raconte n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude. Retourne te coucher, ton père et moi discuterons de ta sanction demain matin.  
- Non.  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
- Excuses acceptées, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire angélique.  
- Pour l'amour du ciel, cesse de te moquer de moi et pour une fois, fais ce que je te dis sans rechigner.  
- Malheureusement pour toi, il se trouve qu'à compter d'aujourd'hui, ce que tu dis n'a plus aucune influence sur mes actions, ne t'en déplaise. »  
La mère de Daphné en resta bouche bée. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que l'on s'oppose à elle, du moins pas si ouvertement. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel sur le visage de sa fille : son expression terriblement dure et sérieuse. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. D'ordinaire, Daphné avait tendance à prendre tout ce qui lui arrivait à la légère : elle sortait une conn…une idiotie, tout le monde se moquait d'elle, elle riait, et passait à autre chose. Mais cette fois, et pour la première fois en 18 ans de vie commune, la splendide quadragénaire qu'était Mme Rickett apercevait un tout autre aspect de l'adolescente : une implacable détermination. Elle l'aurait presque admirée.

Presque.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on ne te donne pas ? Tu as passé l'âge de faire des caprices.

-Oh, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne s'agit pas d'un caprice. Mais si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, dès demain, vous n'aurez plus à vous préoccuper de moi. Je m'en vais. »

La mère de Daphné resta silencieuse un moment. Puis, lentement, elle tourna le dos et commença à grimper les escaliers, avant de se raviser et de lancer :

« Fais ce que tu veux. Mais surtout ne reviens pas. »

Daphné se tut et regarda disparaître au coin du couloir la femme qui, pour une raison inconnue de tous, l'avait mise au monde. Elle s'était attendue à un peu plus de résistance face au départ de quelqu'un d'aussi génial, d'aussi magnifique, d'aussi parfait qu'elle (_non, elle n'était pas orgueilleuse. En tout cas pas tout le temps_), mais elle ne pouvait pas dire que cela lui faisait énormément de peine. Il y avait longtemps que tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour ses parents s'étaient fondus en une vague d'indifférence qui avait submergé tout le reste.

Alors elle se tourna et passa la porte.

« Vers l'infini… Et au de-SBAM.

Et ceci, mesdames et messieurs, était le bruit d'une jeune femme en train de prendre son envol vers la liberté (ou plus exactement de se ramasser misérablement la gueule sur son perron).

_Revieeeews_ _? J'accepte tout, les encouragements, les critiques, les insultes, les lamentations, tout, je vous dis._

_Je pense publier à peu près une fois par semaine. Alors, bonne journée, de la part de Urban miss !_


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

* * *

Où l'on apprend que personne ne peut arrêter Midnight Mark, pas même le gouvernement.

Et que la tequila, c'est le diable.

* * *

Il était près de 10 heures lorsque Mark se réveilla et tomba nez à nez avec une forme qu'il connaissait bien, celle du corps d'une femme encore voilé par les draps blancs qui avait été les seuls témoins de leurs doux ébats.

Aaaaah… Parfois, vraiment, il adorait sa vie.

Le légendaire séducteur laissa son regard se promener sur sa cabine toute neuve. Après le naufrage de Radio Rock, le public s'était ligué contre la loi de sécurité maritime. Au bout de trois semaines de grève dans divers secteurs d'emploi, le gouvernement britannique s'était vu forcé de se plier aux exigences des citoyens furieux (Mark n'avait pas trop su s'il devait se sentir flatté ou gêné en apercevant dans une manifestation des pancartes affichant fièrement « Rien à foutre des pêcheurs qui coulent, Midnight Mark est au-dessus de ça »). Une rumeur circulait même à propos d'un ministre qui serait tombé en dépression nerveuse et aurait hurlé en plein milieu d'une réunion d'Etat particulièrement importante « Mais tout ça c'est la faute à trou de balle ».

En même temps, il fallait le comprendre : le gouvernement avait dû fournir un nouveau bateau au groupe de Radio Rock. Tous frais payés. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que lorsque Quentin avait entendu cette expression dans la bouche de l'envoyé du ministère, le sourire qui s'était étalé sur son visage avait quelque chose de… Comment dire… D'inquiétant.

Mark songea un instant qu'il vivait sur un bateau qui avait tout de même coûté assez cher pour faire blêmir d'horreur une bande de politiciens qui gagnaient assez en une année pour s'acheter la Maison Blanche.

_Cool_, se dit-il avec décontraction.

Parce que qui dit plus d'argent, dit plus de place.

Donc plus grandes cabines.

Donc plus grands lits.

Don plus de sexe.

Gaaaaah… Il faudra que je me souvienne de remercier le crétin qui a eu l'idée de cette loi de sécurité maritime. Ce mec a réussi l'exploit d'améliorer une vie sexuelle déjà parfaite.

Le DJ se tourna ensuite vers sa dernière conquête, encore endormie.

Bon… Et comment je la vire, moi, c'te gonzesse ? C'est pas qu'elle me dérange, mais faudrait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées comme la dernière. J'arrive pas croire qu'il a fallu la décrocher du rebord du bateau. En plus, elle parlait de trucs bizarres, avec des histoires de « mariage » et « d'enfants », j'ai rien pigé.

Mark soupira. Il fallait dire, aussi, que la vie d'un playboy était loin d'être simple. Toutes ces filles à larguer… C'était tellement fatiguant… (une mauvaise conscience, quelle mauvaise conscience ?)

Il finit donc par se lever et décida d'employer la méthode la plus simple.

Avec un peu de chance, cette fille ne se réveillerait pas avant que la navette l'ait ramenée à terre…

Il monta donc sur le pont pendant que les employés du bateau emmenaient doucement la jeune femme endormie au loin, et s'assit pour prendre un petit déjeuner digne du mâle dominant après sa nuit d'exploits sexuels intenses et répétés, tout en écoutant Angus (_cet abruti, quand est-ce qu'il va apprendre à mettre des fringues de notre époque ?_) déblatérer à propos de cette fille, Daphné Stalton, qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter après avoir passé un excellent sexamedi avec elle. Tous les animateurs radio eurent une pensée compatissante commune pour la pauvre fille qui avait été assez stupide pour tomber amoureuse du « gugusse » de la bande.

« … Je lui ai même composé une chanson. Elle s'intitule : Daphné, ma muse, faisons mumuse ! »

A cet instant précis, toutes les Daphné du Suffolk, y compris notre Miss Rickett, éternuèrent violemment.

Quant à Mark, il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de se cogner la tête contre la table du petit déjeuner. Fort.

Ou bien de forcer cet imbécile à _avaler_ la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer.

* * *

C'est donc en éternuant que Daphné se réveilla ce matin-là.

Elle se leva lentement.

Et courut pour atteindre les toilettes à temps pour éviter de vomir sur… Qui était-ce, à côté d'elle, une fille à poil ? Bah, aucune importance, elle s'occuperait de ça plus tard. Pour le moment, le plus urgent restait _cette saloperie de gueule de bois à la con… Je savais que j'aurais pas dû faire ce concours de descente de tequila, bizarrement, c'est le seul alcool qui me rende complètement soûle._

En même temps, le joint qu'elle avait fumé avant n'avait pas vraiment aidé non plus.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de dégobiller copieusement le contenu de son estomac Daphné alla se brosser les dents et prendre une aspirine (_voire deux. Ou plutôt trois_), et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet dans la glace. Elle sursauta.

Elle ne se considérait pas comme un fille laide. Elle avait un visage assez agréable, ovale, avec la peau blanche, le nez fin et droit, les yeux verts un peu en amande, la bouche plutôt pulpeuse, et une sorte de crinière rousse qu'elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé à apprivoiser et s'était donc résignée à couper à la garçonne. Elle avait un corps bien sculpté, grand, mince et élancé, et une poitrine…

C'est pour ça que je suis sûre que Dieu n'existe pas, si c'était le cas, j'aurais AU MOINS un bonnet C !

Non, vraiment, en dehors de ce léger complexe (admirez ma maîtrise de l'euphémisme), Daphné se trouvait raisonnablement jolie.

Mais voilà, il semblerait que les lendemains de cuite aient le don de ramener même Miranda Kerr à l'état de… Eh bien, de thon. Alors oui, en ce premier jour de majorité, Daphné eut pour la première fois de sa vie peur de son propre reflet.

Elle cria.

Un grognement retentit depuis l'autre pièce.

« 'Tain, il est que 10h30… Tu peux pas souffrir en silence ?

-Je t'emmerde, Lili.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon chou.

-Hmph.

-Et surtout j'adore ton sens de la répartie.

-Au risque de me répéter, hmph. Bon, on bouffe ?

-Avec plaisir, tu sais cuisiner ?

-Tu m'as bien regardée ?

-… Ouais, t'es trop cruche pour ça. J'appelle le service de chambre.

-Hey ! »

Daphné revint dans la chambre d'hôtel (bien qu'elle ne se souvienne pas avoir payé une chambre d'hôtel… Bah, l'alcool, tout ça…) et balança distraitement un oreiller sur la grande blonde qui lui servait de meilleure amie. Lili Holsen, étudiante en droit de 19 ans, se retourna et éclata de rire :

« Merde, je comprends pourquoi t'as gueulé, on dirait que t'as pas dormi depuis trois jours… Tu sais qu'avec ton teint tout pâle et tes cernes on dirait un panda ?

-La ferme. Et je peux savoir pourquoi toi, t'es toute fraîche et reposée ?

-Tout simplement parce que j'ai ingurgité à peu près trois fois moins de substances illicites que toi, et que moi, je suis tombée sur un bon coup du soir. Toi par contre, vu la tête que tu faisais en ressortant des chiotte de la boîte, il devait pas être terrible.

-Me souviens pas trop… Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil ? C'est pas que j'aime pas la vue, mais j'ai eu des gros doutes en me levant ce matin…

-Oh, j'avais chaud, c'est tout. L'idée de coucher avec moi te déplaît à ce point ? » Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Regard de chien battu… Intensité maximum. « Moi, ta meilleure amie, avec qui tu partages tout, ma sexualité te répugnerait depuis tout ce temps ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps, ma grande, et je pense que si j'avais quoi que ce soit d'une homophobe, ça ferait pas trois ans que je traîne avec toi. Mais entre nous ça ne sera jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié.

-Ma petite Daphné est si méchaaaante… Si cruelle… Moi qui t'ai ouvert mon cœur avec innocence et pureté… Comment peux-tu être si froide ? Comment peux-tu rejeter les avances d'une femme si resplendissante ? Lili est triiiiiiste…

-ARRETE DE FAIRE SEMBLANT DE PLEURER ! JE PEUX T'ENTENDRE RIRE D'ICI !

-Service de chambre ! Le petit déjeuner est servi ! fit une voix masculine depuis le seuil de la suite.

-J'arriiiiiiive ! » s'exclama Lili, toute trace de (fausses) larmes disparue, en allant ouvrir la porte, rayonnante.

« Lili ! Non ! Tu es… »

Elle ouvrit la porte.

«… A poil.

-Oups.

-C'est le cas de le dire, oui.

-Ce pauvre mec, il a l'air choqué, regarde, il bouge plus…

-C'est pas grave, comme ça on n'aura pas à lui donner de pourboire. Ferme la porte, il finira bien par se réveiller. A moins qu'il ne meure d'hémorragie nasale avant.

-Bon, bah, merci pour le service, jeune homme. Et n'oubliez pas d'éponger tout le sang… »

Elle se retrouvèrent ainsi tranquillement assises devant un repas assez royal, auquel Lili se fit un devoir de faire honneur. La future avocate était grande et possédait des formes plutôt généreuses, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de conserver une extrême sensualité elle ne se privait donc jamais de nourriture. Daphné, en face d'elle, se contenta d'une tasse de café bien noir et d'une assiette de spéculoos, qu'elle grignota en lorgnant le décolleté bien en vue de son amie.

« Dis-moi, c'est du combien maintenant ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont encore grossi…

-Ah oui, t'as remarqué ? C'est du 95D, répondit Lili avec un sourire angélique.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tuée il y a longtemps.

-Parce que la force de mon magnétisme et mon charme naturel t'obligent à m'adorer, quoi que tu en dises.

-En même temps, si je te tuais, je pourrais faire transférer ta graisse mammaire sur mon absence de graisse mammaire par chirurgie…

-Euh… » La jeune femme préféra prudemment changer de sujet en voyant une aura noire et calculatrice se former autour de Daphné. « Sinon, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant que t'es partie de chez toi ? Parce que, sans vouloir t'inquiéter, si tu veux attendre que j'aie fini mes partiels pour partir en Asie, va falloir que tu te trouves un endroit pour pioncer, ma grande. Moi, je voudrais bien t'accueillir, mais j'ai pas la place…

-Ouais, t'inquiètes, je sais. Pour l'instant j'ai de quoi rester à l'hôtel pour une semaine, mais après il faudra que je trouve un pig… Une âme charitable pour m'héberger pendant trois mois.

-Je plains cette personne.

-Je suis sensée le prendre comment ?

-Comme tu veux, par devant ou par derrière ?

-… Dégueulasse.

-A ton service, chérie. »


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

Où l'on fait la connaissance d'un charmant vol… Jeune homme.

Et où le Compte découvre que oui, plus vulgaire que lui, ça existe.

Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner et encouragé (_forcé_) Lili à se rendre en cours, Daphné décida d'aller faire un tour en ville, histoire de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un quelconque imbécile heureux prêt à lui fournir un logement pour trois mois. Elle marcha un peu au hasard, flânant ici et là, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose brusquement sur son épaule, faisant se hérisser la jeune fille.

« NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS ! JE SUIS ARMEE ! J'AI… J'AI… J'AI DES ONGLES ET JE SUIS PRETE A M'EN SERVIR ! »

Le propriétaire de la main s'écarta le plus vite possible de sa « victime » pour couvrir ses oreilles.

« Je te remercie, Daph', je crois que je viens de perdre à peu près la moitié de mes capacités auditives grâce à toi.

-Oh, ce n'est que toi.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce « que ». »

Il s'agissait d'un grand jeune homme de 22 ans bien bâti, brun au teint mat, dont les yeux marron foncé surplombait un nez aquilin qui conférait à son visage un certain charme. On remarquait surtout sa peau, qui semblait déjà patinée, marquée par la vie malgré son jeune âge.

« Alors, Alfie, qu'est-ce qu'un voleur comme toi fait du côté du port de si bon matin ? Je pensais t'apercevoir au marché, les bonnes femmes qui y font leurs courses sont bien plus faciles à rouler…

-Chut, je suis ici pour me trouver un boulot. Je veux dire un truc sérieux, officiel et tout, ajouta-t-il devant le regard ironique de son interlocutrice.

-Ah ouais, tu vas bosser comme marin, alors ?

-Comme pêcheur, en fait. C'est temporaire, juste histoire d'arrondir mes fins de mois et d'avoir une source de revenus un peu plus stable que les pigeons du marché.

-A propos de pigeon, je cherche un endroit où habiter pour les trois prochains mois, t'aurais pas un petit tuyau à me filer ?

-Si, mais qui te dit que c'est gratuit ?

-Toi, t'as envie que je demande à un flic de vérifier ton appart'. Chuis sûre que y'aurait pas mal d'objets soi-disant perdus qu'on pourrait trouver là-bas.

-Ca va, ça va, pas besoin d'en arriver là. Bon, alors c'est peut-être pas exactement ce que tu cherches, mais j'ai un pote qui connaît un type qui… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, mais je pense que je pourrais te trouver une place, tiens-toi bien, à bord de la fameuse station radio de Radio Rock. Il paraît qu'ils cherchent quelqu'un pour aider aux corvées ménagères, et qu'en échange ils offrent le gîte et le couvert.

-Gratos ?

-Ouais. Alors, intéressée ?

-…Putain mais carrément ! C'est l'affaire de ma vie, ça, Alfie ! s'écria Daphné, avec des étincelles dans les yeux et _oh mon Dieu, je vois des petites particules roses dégoulinantes de bonheur émaner d'elle, mon Dieu ce que ça fait peur…_

-Ok, dans ce cas dis-moi où tu loges pour l'instant et je viendrai te voir quand il faudra y aller, par contre faudra faire vite pour pas manquer la navette qui peut nous conduire au bateau, donc prépares tes bagages à l'avance.

-Ca marche ! »

Ils se quittèrent donc après que Daphné ait écrit l'adresse de son hôtel sur un bout de papier, l'une en état d'extase totale, l'autre soulagé que les policiers soient restés en dehors de cette histoire. Soudain, il se souvint de quelque chose et interpella la jeune fille :

« Eh, Daph' !

-Ouais, quoi ?

-T'as toujours pas assez d'argent pour ton opération de la poitrine ? Parce qu'à ton âge, faut vraiment faire quelque chose, j'ai l'impression que t'es encore plus plate qu'avant…

-JE T'EMMERDE ! SACHE QU'UN BONNET B, C'EST PLUS PRATIQUE POUR SE FAIRE PELOTER, PARCE QUE CA TIENT DANS UNE SEULE MAIN !

-Haha, c'est ça, oui ! Allez, bonne journée, ma petite planche à pain !

-REVIENS ICI, TRAÎTRE, OBSEDE, FAUX FRERE,… »

Alfie n'entendit pas la suite, car il avait déjà commencé à courir, mais il remercia Dieu, et Bouddha, et tous les saints qu'il connaissait, de ne pas entendre ce que vociférait sa poursuivante, vue l'expression outragée, à la limite de l'apoplexie de tous les passants qu'il croisa.

* * *

Le Comte vida une énième choppe de bière et poussa un petit soupir d'aise. Depuis que le gouvernement avait payé un nouveau bateau ainsi que des frais pour dommages et intérêts à Quentin, il avait vu son salaire augmenter de manière significative, et pouvait donc désormais s'accorder de petits plaisirs, comme une sortie pour aller tranquillement boire un coup dans un pub et passer une après-midi paisible en ville. Il se leva, paya l'addition, et sortit juste à temps pour voir passer un jeune homme brun, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait (nda : et c'était le cas d'ailleurs. Daphné peut être très violente quand elle veut.), qui arborait une expression étrangement terrifiée. Le Comte se retourna pour voir la chose qui effrayait le garçon à ce point.

Et entra en collision avec la chose en question, qui se révéla être une sorte de furie rousse qui proférait des jurons que même lui n'aurait pas osé prononcer. Bien pire que le mot en F. Ou en C. Ou n'importe quelle lettre de l'alphabet, en fait. La chose semblait même connaître des insultes dans une langue étrangère, qu'il supposa être de l'italien.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre l'italien pour savoir que si la mère de cette fille l'avait entendue, elle l'aurait reniée sur-le-champ.

Lorsqu'il se releva, assez sonné, et avec une certaine partie de son anatomie particulièrement endolorie, il tomba nez à nez avec… Non, pas un monstre comme il s'y attendait, mais une ravissante jeune femme inconsciente.

Une jolie fille évanouie.

Par terre.

Juste sous ses yeux.

Quelque part dans son cerveau encore embrumé par le choc, un neurone nommé « perversité » lui souffla qu'il pouvait faire des choses absolument splendides (de son point de vue) à cette fille.

Un autre neurone appelé « morale » rétorqua qu'il devrait plutôt vérifier si elle n'était pas morte.

Perversité lui répondit d'aller se faire voir.

Morale lui fit un doigt d'honneur (_oui, je sais qu'en ce bas monde, les neurones n'ont pas de doigts, mais bon sang, faîtes un peu marcher votre imagination pour cette fois._)

Le Comte secoua la tête et décida de réveiller la pauvre fille lorsque l'image étrange de deux neurones en train de se friter s'imposa à son esprit. Il s'agenouilla, s'abaissa doucement et… Lui colla une gifle (_Vous vous attendiez à un truc bien romantique et baveux ? Eeeeeeh non !_)

Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de se recevoir un coup de poing.

La charmante (_HAHAHA_) jeune fille se redressa en marmonnant des choses que le Comte ne VOULAIT PAS entendre. Pas du tout. Plus jamais. Never. Niemals. Mai. Elle releva la tête et prit la parole :

« 'Scusez, j'étais en train de courser un salaud, je vous avais pas vu. »

_Ca, c'était la meilleure excuse qu'on m'ait jamais présenté pour m'avoir quasiment assommé._

« Aucun problème » répondit-il avec un sourire Colgate. Parce qu'il était un tombeur, donc un gentleman, quel que soit le niveau de vulgarité langagière de la femme en question. « Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal, j'espère ?

-Nan, votre ventre a amorti ma chute, fit la rousse avec un air angélique.

_Je vais la massacrer. C'est vrai, quoi, je ne suis pas gros, je suis juste un peu enrobé !_ (nda : et voilà comment on fait une référence à une bande-dessinée qui n'est même pas sortie à l'époque où se déroule notre histoire.)

« Hem, oui, ravi de le savoir, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Et vous vous appelez ?

-Daphné, m'sieur.

-… Je vous en supplie, dîtes-moi que votre nom de famille n'est PAS Stalton.

-Non, c'est Rickett, pourquoi ça ? »

Dieu merci, ce n'est pas la copine du gugusse. Je crois que sans ça j'aurais dû mettre ma galanterie de côté pour la première fois de ma vie.

« Oh, pour rien, Daphné. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Daphné, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pourrions même nous tutoyer… Vous comprenez, enfin, tu comprends, quand je vois une si charmante apparition débouler ainsi dans ma vie, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que c'est le destin qui nous a réunis… »_ Mode irrésistible tombeur… Niveau maximum._

La fille lui sourit avec amusement._ Gagné._

« C'est une belle idée, effectivement, ronronna-t-elle. Et pourrais-je savoir comment s'appelle l'homme que le destin a mis sur ma route ?

-Voyons voir si tu as un minimum de culture populaire… Ici le Comte, et je compte sur toi pour ce compte à rebours… vers l'extase. »

Daphné se tut, et sa bouche forma lentement un O stupéfait tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

« Mais alors… »

Je suis dans la merde… Je suis tombée en plein sur mon futur employeur… Littéralement… Mamaaaan… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de partiiiir…

« Euh… C'est incroyable… Vraiment… Fascinant… Je… J'en reste bouche bée, tu vois… Mais il faut que j'y aille, puisque… Euh… Je dois… Rattraper le mec… Tu sais… Enfin, je veux dire… Euh… Salut ! »

Et c'est sur cette belle tirade que Daphné s'esquiva, en piquant un sprint particulièrement impressionnant compte tenu de ses capacités sportives d'ordinaire incroyablement basses.

Putain de merde de sa mère de saloperie de bordel à la coooon ! … Je m'arrange pas en grossièreté, moi.

Elle laissa derrière elle un Comte pour le moins perplexe, et surtout estomaqué, car pour la première fois de sa vie (non, la deuxième, si on comptait Margaret, mais elle était lesbienne, il avait une bonne excuse !), il venait de se manger un râteau.

Et en beauté, avec ça.

Un sourire félin étira ses lèvres.

_J'ai toujours adoré les défis…_

_Daphné, ma poupée rousse, je vais te retrouver. Et tu finiras dans mon lit, quels que ce soient les moyens qu'il me faut employer pour ça…_

_Parc qu'on ne plante pas le Comte du Cool en plein milieu de la rue impunément !_

Un gloussement sardonique monta du fond de sa gorge, et enfla, enfla, enfla, jusqu'à devenir un ricanement maniaque, sadique et surtout passablement inquiétant pour le pauvre barman qui avait été témoin de toute la scène.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir las et fatigué.

_Encore un putain de taré qu'il va falloir que je m'occupe de virer à l'heure de fermeture… Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce que je me coltine toujours les clients les plus louches ?_


End file.
